Mi mundo, tu existencia, mi placer, tu presencia
by angelsarima
Summary: -Como se siente tenerme dentro tuyo...nunca dejes de pensar en mi...Te necesito- estos son y siempre seran mis unicos pensamientos siempre que este contigo, Hibari...  6918 o TYL 6918 como lo prefieran XD


YAY! Toy de vuelta, por ahora... Justo antes de finales toy publicando algo nuevo, y lo hago con el objetivo de distraerme lo suficiente mientras dure esta corta calma. Repito: Mi fanfic largo esta en camino (por cuanto tiempo esa sera mi excusa T_T) pero con mi tiempo contado y mis horribles horarios es dificil poder continuarlo, y a pesar de que tenga mis ideas ya armadas, no las llego a escribir todavia

Se siente horrible, pero a la vez es entretenido. Para este fanfic que preento, se me ocurrio hace una ssemana casi en la universidad, suelo quedarme dormida en clases de lengua, pero ahora gracias a que tenia una laptop prestada en mis manos, fue inevitable que mis ideas pervert surgieran...

Sin embargo

Leccion del día: Nunca escribas fanfics yaoi en medio de tus clases en la universidad.

Mi profesora es posible que se halla enterado no de la mejor manera mi talento para escribir. Siempre suele decirme "Escribes hermoso, pero tienes unas faltas gramaticales horrorosas..." Ahora, dejare que la suerte me guie y agradecere si no se hace publico dentro de la universidad que soy yaoista, no me agrada la idea DX especialmente si son profesores los que se enteran

Pero bueno...como sea, fue inevitable, fui descuidado y capaz un poco alocada, àra bajo odos los medios tratar de que no leyerami archivo, sin mucho exito

Ahora si... este fanfic esta dedicado a como siempre mi Neechan! (mi supervisora, mannager y fan numero 1 XD), tambien a sus friends Tsuna y Tsu, ojala les guste =D

En un inicio este oneshoot iba a ser un double POV, sin embargo, me gusto como estaba redactando la forma como Mukuro se siente, asi que lo trabaje a el. Llego un momento incluso en el que se me ocurrio que podia ser un 10069, pero eso *-* ia lo tengo para otro fanfic XD (si, tambien en camino)

Ojala les guste, y muchas gracias a todas las que se han suscrito a mis publicaciones, las adoro! Por favor, no dejen de dejar reviews, eso es lo que mas me inspira a continuar =D

* * *

**Mi mundo, tu existencia, mi placer, tu presencia**

Mukuro POV

Confusión. En mi mente nunca existió algo más grande que ello. Amistad, amor, lealtad, confianza son cosas que siempre fueron un engaño en mi vida. Nunca he sido feliz. Nunca me he preocupado por nadie, siempre he sido yo.

Entonces por que en estos momentos me encuentro observándote y veo en ti mi reflejo. De mi pasado, de mi independencia, de mi soledad. No estas sólo. Te quiero…a mi manera

En aquel momento la preocupación y el deseo de protegerte me llevo a una locura. Y ambos finalmente nos hemos dejado llevar por ella. En medio de la oscuridad que nos rodea, de la soledad que es nuestra compañía, y nuestra presencia que no deja de ser aterradora así como excitante

-No soy para ti la persona indicada es mi pensamiento

-A quien crees que le importa ello- es tu pensamiento

-Nunca podré ser quien quieras que sea

-Eres lo que quiero como propio

Intimidante, eso eres sin duda alguna. Directo como pocos que conozco. Pero sobre todo orgulloso como nadie, característica que no deja de mostrar encanto ante mis ojos

Tengo una marca tuya en mi cuerpo. Una marca en mi cuello, que parecida a la de un vampiro al absorber sangre, me marca como tu presa, como tu pertenencia. No me niego, me fascina. Tu mirada, tus ojos, tu sonrisa, tus labios. Aquella mirada profunda que en aquellos ojos oscuros en los que solo en la noche logro leer, así como tu sonrisa de satisfacción que solo en los momentos que compartimos te logro sacar

Frente a ti ya no esta la ilusión que siempre odiaste, ahora en cuerpo real se encuentra la persona que así con el odio profundo que solo tu sabes dedicarle, ahora a la vez le dedicas deseo y pasión

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sin mucha resistencia tú te vueles sumiso ante mí, tu cuerpo no puede negarlo, pese a los deseos de tener el control sobre mí que tienes, tu cuerpo te traiciona ante unas ligeras caricias. Ante la necesidad que siente de sentirse de nuevo completo, lleno, querido

-Mukuro…

Pronuncias mi nombre como si fuera lo único que sabes decir. Así es, solo piensa en mí. En este lugar, en este callejón, en esta oscuridad, te are mío una vez más. Todo es un juego, siempre me has dicho eso. Si te aburro te iras, esa siempre ha sido tu amenaza y lo irónico es que hasta ahora no ha ocurrido

Te sujetas de mi cuello, pegas tus labios a los míos tratando de nuevo de conseguir mi sangre. Lo que no deja de ser placentero y sensual. Tus labios siempre rojos, con las manchas de sangre de mis labios son una invitación para mí. A tener tu cuerpo bajo el mío, a ser solo mío

La ropa esta dejando de estar presente en tu cuerpo. Ante el contacto de la fría pared tu cuerpo solo se eriza, pero ante mis constantes caricias se estremece exigiendo mas contacto, mas placer. Dos manos no son suficientes entonces. Como me gustaría ser capaz de poder tocar todo tu cuerpo al mismo tiempo. No tienes idea de los pensamientos que vienen a mi mente con tan solo esa idea. Mi cuerpo continúa excitándose, ya no puedo esperar más

Con una sola mano sujeto tus dos muñecas y las pongo sobre tu cabeza apoyadas en la pared. Con la otra me dedico a acariciar tu cuerpo desde tu nuca hasta tu ombligo, y tanteo como un intruso mas abajo, apreciando las reacciones de tu cuerpo, en momentos como estos, rogándome más

-Hibari- suelto tu nombre de mis labios

No sabes cuanto vale para mí la imagen que me presenta. Tu pecho desnudo, tu pantalón entre abierto, tu cara sonrojada, tu expresión de si bien molestia también sumisión, tus ojos cerrados y tus labios rojos de mi sangre

Como capaz solo yo suelo hacerlo, mi mano libre se posa sobre tu parte trasera, buscando aquel orificio que una vez penetrado iniciara lo inevitable. Con rapidez mi mano sujeta tu pantalón y te lo baja a las rodillas de un solo tiro. Sin embargo, con lentitud y cuidado introduzco un dedo a tu cavidad. Te estremeces ante el contacto, gimes levemente y tu rostro manifiesta incomodidad

-Como se siente?- pregunto colmando el vaso de mi autocontrol. Trato de prepararte sin dolor pero a la vez rápidamente. Tu rostro me lo dice todo, es imposible conseguirlo

Sin embargo, al poco tiempo lo logro, tu cuerpo inconscientemente está moviéndose contra mis dedos, buscando que se introduzcan más adentro, mas hacia el punto al que solo con tu ayuda puedo llegar. Finalmente suelto tus brazos que sujetaba con una mano y paso esta a tu cintura, así tendré mas soporte. A cambio tú bajas los tuyos y comienzas a hacer presión sobre mis hombros, tratando de calmar la incomodidad por no decir dolor que sientes, hasta que cuando llego finalmente a tu punto los aprietas con más fuerza, marcando otra parte de mi cuerpo con tus garras

-Ya… es suficiente- sueltas entrecortadamente en algunos instantes que desvió mi concentración de tu cuerpo para apreciar la expresión de tu rostro

Si tan solo supieras cuánto vale para mí esa mirada, cargada de deseo y pasión hacia tu enemigo más grande… yo

-Que estas esperando?- me preguntas a la vez que sientes que mis dedos salen de tu entrada

Dejo que tu mirada aprecie mi figura mientras que los mismos dedos que han estado en tu interior son lamidos por mi boca. No sabes lo bien que sabes, todo tu cuerpo, todo tu ser. No tardo en darme cuenta como tu mirada va cambiando, a pesar de seguir siendo penetrante, comienza a sentirse superior. Ahora en lugar de sentirse y verse débil y sumisa, en tus ojos aparece el brillo que te caracteriza como depredador. Ahora que, crees que puedes hacerme tú presa? Te falta mucho por aprender de este mundo

Te acorralo contra el callejón de nuevo, buscando que tu mirada se desmorone, lo hace, se cierran y vuelven a abrir tus ojos mientras tu cuerpo choca contra la pared, pero tu brillo ya no desaparece, tu mirada me lo dice, lo que desea, lo que quiere y lo que no dudara es obtener así tenga que ser a la fuerza

-Wao- me dices mientras aprecias como desesperadamente trato de preparar mi miembro para poseerte realmente

No soy consciente entonces de cómo tus manos se posan sobre una de las mías que prepara mi ser, hasta que la siento sobre el. Eres insaciable, y a la vez desesperado lo sabías?

-Demoras demasiado- me dice mientras comienzas a un ritmo mas acelerado a prepárame. Tu mirada no deja de ser profunda, y puedo leer en ella que te encuentras interiormente en el mismo estado de desesperación que yo

-Ya estoy listo- te comento al sentir como estoy cerca de mi clímax

Tu mano se detiene, tu mirada pasa de mi miembro a mi rostro y esa mano tuya se posa en el. La misma con la que has estado acariciando mi ser, ya manchada con pre gotas de mi esencia la llevas a mi mejilla y me acaricias

-Yo también- me contestas, mientras dejas de acariciarme y ahora es tu rostro quien se posa sobre la zona ya pintada con mi esencia y a continuación posas tus labios y tu lengua que comienza a lamer todo lo que ha ensuciado

Hibari… no debiste hacer eso

-Nunca dejes de pensar en mí…- son las últimas palabras susurradas a tu oído antes de que me introduzca de una sola estocada en tu cuerpo

Gimes, si, gimes para mí. Puedo oírte, puedo tocarte, puedo sentirte. Lo bien que me recibe tu cuerpo, lo exquisito y único que es tu interior. Lo quiero, nunca lo olvides. No hay palabras suficientes que puedan describir este sentimiento, no es amor, de eso ambos estamos seguros, pero es tan intenso asi como ardiente como tal… por cuánto tiempo seguiremos engañándonos

-Muku… ro- pronuncias mi nombre con dificultad y al mismo tiempo con molestia

-Kufufufufu- es increíble que en momentos como estos alla sido incapaz de detener mi risa caracteristica

Me encuentro emocionado, mi rostro lleno de felicidad y mi cuerpo sintiendo puro placer. Salgo de tu interior hasta que mi miembro se encuentra casi a tus afueras y sin darte tiempo de descansar vuelvo a introducirme. No puedo evitarlo, no puedo controlarme

Y tu tampoco

A pesar de que con las primeras estocadas no has evitado soltar gemidos de dolor e incomodidad, a partir de la sexta te has detenido y a partir de la novena has comenzado a gemir de nuevo, pero ahora de placer

Tus manos no se han quedado quietas tampoco. Ya te acostumbraste, ya tu cuerpo lo necesita, ya tu cuerpo me desea

-Hibari…- murmuro tu nombre una y otra vez

Ante la mencion de tu nombre has perdido completamente el control. Tus brazos se han abrazado a mi cuerpo y tus manos en mi espalda han comenzado a arañarme. Siento dolor, ahora comparto las sensaciones de tu cuerpo y aun así… no me detengo

-Desiste de tus intentos- te murmuro al oído, pero parece que no me escuchas. Ahora buscas clavarme con más fuerza tus uñas en mi piel, a través del ligero polo que tengo sobre ella

-Mu…Muku…Mukuro…AHH!- no sabes cuánto me gusta tu voz

Parece que ya establecí el ritmo correcto, así como el camino directo a tu centro. Solo en ocasiones como estas, cuando te tengo a mi merced, me siento lleno, lleno de vida

Cuantas veces ya puedo haber tocado tu punto?

Ahora tu cuerpo completo se une a esta entrega. Estando acorralado contra la pared y tus piernas enrolladas en mi espalda, busca moverse contra ella buscando una penetración más profunda

-Kufufufufu- vuelvo a reír mientras aprecio tu ocurrencia

-Deja…de hacer… eso- sueltas entre gemidos- AHHH Mukuro

Mi nombre, nunca me cansare de oírlo

-No puedo evitarlo… mi querida alondra- murmuro ahora contra tu oído

Ya no me respondes, tu rostro se está sudando, tus ojos están cerrados, tu mente ha dejado de pensar, tu cuerpo está llegando a su límite

-Mukuro…- ahora entre gemidos dices mi nombre

-Lo se Kyoya…- digo finalmente tu nombre- Yo también

Te sigues frotando contra la pared, cuantas heridas puedes haberte causado. Ahora acelero mi ritmo, te envisto con más fuerza, comenzando a preocuparme más por mi gusto. Sujeto tu miembro con una mano y puedo decir que lo sientes debido a como apenas lo he tocado tus manos en mi espalda se han incrustado

Te doy más duro con toda mi fuerza, masturbo tu miembro tratando de que sea al mismo ritmo de mis envestidas. Arañas con toda tu fuerza mi espalda y como venganza aprieto tu miembro más con la misma intensidad. Yo también estoy cerca, se está acercando el momento, que te parece si nos corremos juntos

-AHH- sueltas un gemido de frustración al detener justo a tiempo tu corrida con mi mano- Muku…ro- entreabres tus ojos para encontrarte con los míos que se encuentran observando tu rostro detenidamente

Mi cuerpo no ha detenido su trabajo, mi mano nomas ha detenido a tu miembro. Y aun así… el tiempo se ha detenido entre nosotros. Tu mirada nunca va dejar de ser profunda e intensa, pero ahora así como la contemplo, tú contemplas la mía. En tu rostro se lee deseo y pasión, me pregunto que leerás en el mío para que te distraiga lo suficiente a tu cuerpo del placer

-Mukuro….- sueltas mi nombre completo y no puedo contenerme

Suelto tú miembro, te acorralo golpeando tu espalda contra la pared, y con mis manos ahora libre sujeto tu rostro, así como pego mis labios a los tuyos

"Te necesito"

Estas sorprendido, puedo sentirlo debido al momentáneo cambio en los latidos de tu corazón, y aun así contestas, posando tus brazos a la altura de mi nuca para atraerme más cerca

Nuestros cuerpos están exhaustos, por no decir a su límite. Ignorando completamente nuestro propio autocontrol nos hemos vuelto uno solo de manera casi animal; y así como poseo tu cuerpo ahora también poseo tu boca, la segunda parte más exquisita de todo tu cuerpo

-Kyoya!- ahora suelto yo tu nombre como grito apenas separando un poco mi boca de la tuya- Kyoya- repito

-Mukuro!- me contestas tomando oxigeno

No puedo seguir aguantado la necesidad de mi cuerpo de llenarte, así como tú, la tuya de correrte. He vuelto a poseer tus labios, he dado una última estocada a tu cuerpo y he vuelto a prestar la atención necesaria a tu miembro para llegar al final juntos

-AHHH!- gemimos los dos al mismo tiempo

Me corro dentro de ti llenándote de mi ser, te corres al aire manchando ambos cuerpos, mejor dicho el tuyo, la ropa que todavía traigo puesta necesitara una buena lavada después de esto

Terminamos juntos, solo para que durante un buen tiempo sigamos contemplándonos, segundos que se volvieron minutos y que capaz parezcan años…

Recuperamos la respiración suficiente para separarnos y romper las contemplaciones del otro al mismo tiempo. Me separo de ti lentamente, sabiendo la incomodidad que va a sentir tu cuerpo cuando ya no esté dentro. Sin embargo, te sigo contemplando mientras buscas tu ropa alrededor de aquel callejón oscuro que oculta nuestra presencia. Al mismo tiempo, yo arreglo la mía, el pantalón que fue lo único que deje ir para poseerte

-Mukuro…- me distraes de mis pensamientos al llamarme por mi nombre al poco tiempo. Ya estas vestido, ya estas calmado, ya has vuelto a ser el Hibari Kyoya que conozco

-Que sucede?- pregunto mientras comienzo a seguirte hacia las afueras de aquel lugar

Todavía es de noche, ya debe ser la madrugada y parece que pronto comenzara a llover

Te detienes apenas salimos y yo aun adentro me detengo a supuestamente escucharte, solo para terminar con mi mirada sobre tu imagen, que con la luna atrás te da un aspecto más puro, más hermoso

-Lo dijiste…- me comentas y a continuación te volteas

No proceso a tiempo lo que tratas de darme a entender. Me doy cuenta de que has comenzado a alejarte tarde y cuando finalmente estoy por alcanzarte caen en cuenta e significado de tus palabras. Memorias de los momentos que acabamos de compartir llegan y aparecen en mi mente, buscando aquel momento que fue definitivo

Así es Hibari Kyoya, te has dado cuenta mucho antes que yo de lo que significaron mis palabras y ahora mismo indirectamente ha ocurrido lo mismo conmigo

Pienso en ti de una manera única, me entretiene luchar contigo cuando se te apetece y nada se compara a la lo que siento al poseer tu cuerpo. Yo he sido quien ha dado el primer paso diciéndote esas palabras, pero capaz he sido también el primero que las ha cumplido también. Te sigo porque me importas, porque capaz mi vida no sería la misma sin ti, te sigo porque me hace bien

Me detengo inconscientemente y tu a unos pasos más. Levanto mi mirada para darte a entender de nuevo mi mensaje pero….

-Nunca dejes de pensar en mí…- son las palabras que sueltas de tus labios antes que yo pueda decírtelo primero

…OWARI…

* * *

Aqui termina el fanfic, porsiblemente hasta agosto no vuelva a publicar otro, y a este paso capaz en diciembre recien comienze a publicar el largo XD Pero prometo una cosa hasta entonces! Hasta no publicarlo, cada mes publicare uno, intenso, hard y con lemon. Si quieren una pista, ya en agosto podran leer mi primer fanfic de otra de mis parejas favoritas 10069 *-*

Gracias por tomarse el tiempo (si es que lo han hecho -_-) de leer mis comentarios y por favor no se olviden de dejar reviews! Neechan esto va para ti sobre todo! Nunca dejes de hacerlo XD


End file.
